halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Sohn's Mind
Sohn's Mind is a series created by TheGamingBaconator on YouTube.com . It follows the thoughts of a Black Mesa Lambda Complex biologist by the name of Jack W. Sohn as he attempts to find a way to escape the Black mesa Research Facility. Season 1 takes place in the Half-Life mod Residual Life by Radiation-Studios and midway through, it switches to the the sister mod Residual Point. The series was originally started on August 17, 2015, but a remake was started in it's place on December 5, 2016. A second season was started on March 13, 2018. It takes place in the Half-Life 2 mod Joutomaa '''''by Mephasto'''''. The series is inspired by Freeman's Mind, Barney's Mind, and Shephard's Mind. Character Jack is pretty nice to people, as long as they don't piss him off. He can come off as rather pessimistic sometimes, and that is amplified by the Black Mesa Incident, along with his cynicism. He doesn't quite enjoy killing marines at first, but slowly becomes more used to it to more he guns down. He does have some psychopathic moments, such as contemplating blowing up a friendly security guard when he doesn't follow Jack into an elevator shaft. He attempts to keep a grip on his ever-slipping sanity by singing songs that he knows, such as Blue Suede's "Hooked on a Feeling" or Dan Seals' "Bop". Sometimes he sings in the midst of combat, in order to stay calm. Trivia * Jack states that he has been late three other times in the week. * The mind series gives a set date for the Resonance Cascade: May 16, 2003 * Jack only knows a couple people in the Lambda Complex: Conley, Lance, and Birdwell. According to Jack, Birdwell is a "fucking asshole". * Jack, at first, thinks that the Black Mesa Incident was caused by terrorists. * According to Jack, Black Mesa has been sued for cancer-related incidents in the past. * Jack knows who Gordon Freeman is(to some extent), and feels sympathy for him after hearing a VOX announcement okaying Freeman's prosecution by the HECU marines who are hunting him down. He does feel that "its probably good that he Gordon is being hunted by the military, since he's probably an asshole." though. * He believes that he is the only one able to survive the Black Mesa Incident. * Jack has a scar on his right cheek. According to Jack, it was caused by his dad hitting him in the face with a switch after Jack "back talked" him. * Jack was born and raised in Berea, Kentucky. * Jack tends to scream like a girl when he gets startled by something(or someone). * Jack is Korean-American. * His dad's name is Russell Miller. * He, at one point, had a roommate named Billy, who was a drug addict. * He used to be an avid gamer, having played games such as Resident Evil, Doom ll, and Crash Bandicoot: Warped. * Jack's father served in the Vietnam War, and wanted Jack to join the army. * Jack is friends with Barney Calhoun. * Jack's middle name is Wyatt. Links Season 1 Season 2